random_fandomspiefandomcom-20200214-history
A Kiss In The Rain
Chapter One: Sleep Well Zim It was a cool, crisp afternoon. The sky was dark as though it was going to rain. Zim was on his way to his house, walking in a slow, steady pace; he was lost deep in thought. He was thinking about the only one he truly loved and cared for: Gaz. He knew that she was his enemy's sister, but he didn't care. He'd fight against the Dib, the whole Earth, and, if it came to it, the entire Irken Empire if it meant being with Gaz. Zim stopped thinking of her. No one was in sight as it was threatening to rain, so Zim took of his disguise, stretching his long, slender antennae. As he took out the contact lenses, he heard a rustle in the bushes. He blinked a few time to clear his vision so he could see what was making so much noise. Then, out of nowhere, a figure leaped out of the bushes, landing behind the young green Irken. Before Zim had time to react, the attacker wrapped one arm around his neck, putting Zim in a sleeper hold. Zim struggled to break free, but his attacker was too strong. As he began to lose his hold on the waking world, he saw who attacked him. When his eyes closed the, dark figure slung Zim over his shoulder, disappearing into the shadows as if nothing had happened. Chapter Two: Gaz Gaz walked out the door with her brother close behind her. She glanced over at Dib. He was surprisingly happy, and he was humming softly to himself. "Why are you so...happy?" she asked as they walked towards the skool. Dib looked at his sister with a huge ear to ear grin."Oh, nothing absolutely nothing," he told her. "Hmm, this is odd. Dib isn't looking over his shoulder nor is he acting paranoid. Weird, Gaz thought to herself as Dib walked ahead. As she followed Dib, Gaz noticed something fall out off his backpack. It hit the ground with a soft thud. She hurried over scooped up the object up and stuck it in her pocket. Dib turned around to look at Gaz. "Are you coming, slow-poke?" he asked playfully. Gaz looked at him."Go on ahead, I'll catch up in a bit," she told her brother. Dib shrugged and walked on into the Skool building. Once he was out of sight, Gaz cupped her hand around the object that had fallen out of her brother's backpack and took it out. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw what was in her hand. It was Zim's contact lenses. "What was Dib doing with these?" she muttered to herself. Gaz carefully placed them in her backpack. "I'd better hang on to these and give them back to Zim." When she came into the class room, Gaz noted that Zim wasn't in his seat at the front of the room. Coincidence...? ''Chapter Three: Trapped'' Zim awoke with a quick jolt. He blinked a few times and looked around. Zim noted that he was held above the ground by chain bracelets attached to his wrists. '' '''Where am I? he wondered. He saw lots of electronic devices and computer screens. Fear slowly crept into his mind. If that was who I think it was, then I could be in terrible danger. '' ''A cold chill ran down Zim's spine. He had a feeling that he might not survive this. Two hours passed and Zim was starting to lose hope, and it didn't help that he missed his Little Gaz. His eyes welled and slowly tears dripped down his face. He just hung there by his hand crying softly. '' ''Next thing he knew he'd cried himself to sleep. He stayed that way until Dib came bursting in through the doors, which suddenly woke Zim from his sleep. Dib proudly walked over to Zim, slowly circling him. '' ''Zim glared at his captor."What do you want, Dib-Filth? Not that I probably can't guess or anything," he hissed. All of the sorrow that Zim had felt before was now quickly replaced by anger. '' ''Dib looked up at Zim, smiling at how helpless the Irken Invader seemed. It pleased him to see Zim so helpless. '' ''"Oh,my plans are simple, ''ZIM!" he told the hopeless alien, spitting out the name as if it were a deadly disease. He smiled menacingly. "I'm going to make you pay for trying to hurt my sister and for trying to take over the world." '' Zim glared at Dib with pure and utter hatred. "HURT HER?!" the Irken demanded angrily. "I love her! I would ''never hurt Little Gaz!" He was now struggling to break free of the chains that held him just a mere foot from the floor. '' "No use in trying to break those chains, Zim. They are the strongest things made on Irk." Dib informed Zim, rolling his eyes. "I...liberated them from Tak's ship when she was last here." A smile formed on his face. '' ''The tired Zim stopped struggling and glared at the Dib. His ruby-colored eyes shimmered with the dim light that came from the monitor screens. '' ''"I give up on guessing. What do you have in store for me, Dib-Filth?" Zim asked. '' ''Dib laughed mockingly. "Oh, you'll find out once it's too late ,alien!" Dib said as he turned to go. He looked over his shoulder at Zim."And...there's no point in screaming for help. We're underground, so no one will hear you." '' ''And with that he disappeared through the double doors, leaving Zim all alone. '' 'What did he mean by 'You'll know when it's--' ''Zim stopped as the answer creeped into his mind. He lowered his head in dismay. "H-he's trying to k-kill me..." Zim stammered aloud. He felt sadness and an ache for his Gazzy slowly creep into his heart, like a hungry snake stalking it's prey. A flash of hate filled Zim, but was immediately banished by his worries. His eyes welled with tears again and once more he cried himself to sleep. '' 'This is a hopeless war. Have I finally lost...? '' '' '' ''Chapter Four: He's Not Home'' '' '' It was early morning. Zim's house base was in sight. Gaz walked past the killer garden gnomes up to Zim's door safely. Zim had programmed them to let her have a safe passage though. She knocked on the door and waited. GIR, Zim's defective SIR unit, opened the door in his doggy outfit. "Hiya Gazzy! Zim's not home now. Come in, I'll make you a samich!" GIR said as he stepped back to let Gaz in. She stepped in as the SIR unit closed the door. GIR unzipped the costume and jumped out. " I'M IN MAH BIRTHDAY SUIT!" he yelled as he ran to the kitchen. He made it half way and then he tripped, landing face first on the floor. "Hi, floor,make me a samich," GIR said to the beige and white tiled floor of the many rooms. He got up and ran into the kitchen. "Hmm, I wonder where Zim could be," Gaz thought aloud. GIR came running back just as fast as he'd left.He was wearing a small cheerleader's skirt and had two tiny pom poms in each. "hand." He coughed a few time to get Gaz's attention. "Gimme a 'Gazzy'! Gimme a 'loves'! Gimme a 'Zim'! Wazzat spell? 'Gazzy love Zim!'"the tiny silver robot cheered. Gaz looked at him with a blank expression. "What kind on moronic freak built you?" she asked as she walked out the door. GIR stood there for a moment. "SAMICH!" he screamed, running into the wall. You haven't been at Skool, you're not at home, and Dib had your contact lenses in his possession. Where are you, Zim? I'm starting to worry. I'm starting to miss you! Where did you disappear to? Chapter Five: Tortured Zim slowly opened his eyes. He hoped this was all bad dream, but when he opened his eyes completely, he saw the dimly lit monitors. Zim sighed sadly. He narrowed his eyes angerly. "I can't let the Dib-stink win!" he roared. "If I am to die, then I'll die an Invader, not like some cowardly smeet!" His eyes burned with hatred as he tore at the chains. "I...WON'T...DIE!" he yelled. The chains that held him may have been the strongest thing made on Irk. However, the mortar that held them to the ceiling was not. "I won't leave Gaz! I won't leave GIR!" Zim screamed; his rage now fueled his strength. The mortar gave way and with one last pull and the chains pulled free, letting Zim drop to the floor. He hit the floor, landing on his feet. The Irken quickly dash at a full sprint, to the door. Half way there, something blind-sighted Zim, hitting him hard in the abdomen. Zim cried in pain as he hit the floor. Zim coughed,spewing transparent pink blood on the floor. He looked up only to see Dib standing in front of him, smiling and holding a metal pipe in his hand. As Zim blacked out, he heard Dib say, "Oh, look, it's raining. This is a perfect chance to git rid of you for good." That was the last thing Zim heard before completely blacking out. Dib threw Zim over his shoulder to dispose of the dying alien. No! No! This can't be happening! Gaz...GIR...I'm so sorry I failed... ''Chapter six: A Kiss in the Rain'' It was a steady downpour. Skool was out because of the rain. '' ''Gaz was walking down the soaked sidewalk in her black rain coat, trying to take her mind off of her worries. As she rounded the corner of the Skool, she saw steam coming from the other side. She hurried to see what it was that was steaming.the closer Gaz got the more she smelled burning skin. '' ''When she got to the other side, she ''almost cried at what she saw. It was Zim, he was badly burnt by the rain that steadily poured. Zim writhed in agony as the rain poured down. Clear pinkish blood stained his Invader uniform. Quickly, Gaz drug him under a tree and put her rain coat over Zim to keep him dry. She knelt down beside him, staring into his ruby eyes, and he returned the stare. They slowly moved towards each other. Then they kissed. There they sat in the rain, locked in a long embrace. The world around them seemed to melt. '' They pulled away and Zim weakly looked up at Gaz. "M-my dark guardian angel," he stammered. '' 'I'd better get him to his house, I'll be able to take care of him there, Gaz thought. She pulled the hood over Zim's head and carefully helped him to his house. '' ''When they got there, Gaz kicked the door. GIR opened the door. "Hiya, Gazzy!" He stopped when he saw Zim. '' ''"What are you staring at?!" Gaz snapped, which made GIR jump. The tiny silver SIR unit quickly stepped aside and helped get Zim to the couch. '' ''Day in and day out, Gaz worked with Zim and stayed with him. Within two weeks he was fully healed. Zim and Gaz awoke before Dib and walked to skool together. The two walked in the classroom, holding hands. They let go and sat in their seats. When Dib arrived moments later, his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Zim sitting in the front of the room where he usually sat. '' ''Dib walked over to Zim, scowling at him."I knew it! You're like a roach, hard as heck to kill," he hissed. '' ''Zim looked up at Dib as an evil smile formed on his light green face. "Now, Dib-Filth, you'll have a reason to be looking over you're shoulder!" he said, laughing evilly. '' Category:Stories Category:Invader Zeel Category:Invader Zeel's pages Category:Invader Zeel's stories